Thomas Shelby
Thomas Shelby A.K.A Kume Thomas became an Graalian in 2013, his first server was Graal Classic, but he never enjoyed it there so he quickly left the server and joined the Ol'West Community also the Peaky Blinders.This gang was founded by Robert who after few months when Thomas joined, he quitted and the Leadership passed to him.However, Thomas spend almost two years in trading to learn the game even more and so the prices of every item.However, he managed to make friends who helped him with the Peaky Blinders, people such as Ethan*, Zinab, Yin and many more.However, in 2017, he was a bit more interested to know about the Military Gangs, and one of those were The Aurean Empire. The Aurean Empire - He joined in 2017 as an Private, where he quickly learned about militaries and he was promoted to Ensign and then later on as an Officer.He managed to do massive recruitment considering at that time Aurea had the numbers but not the activity.After a massive recruitment, Kevlar Vaugh himself was proud and satisfied from Thomas Job, but after a few months, there was a guy called''' Arno'.Which they both got in a beef and Thomas claimed that Arno scammed him, however in the trial leaded by the Judge Minister, '''Peter '''the trial was invalid because without evidence Thomas trial went down.Because of that he decided to leave the Aurea and so his fellows did.Around 15 Aurean Members left the Empire in oppirnity to join the Peaky Blinders. '''Golden Era of the Peaky Blinders' - Thomas and his ex aurean members rejoined back to the Peaky Blinders to make it active once again.However, after taking this community even more seriously he formed the famous crime family called.. The Shelby Family.'''Which was founded by Thomas himself with some help of Zinab, Arthur & Blake.The Peaky Blinders became famous in 2018 by owning the territory of the Trading House.He was known as one of the best traders in West of all time.The time passed, Peaky Blinders managed to turn into a beast.Therefore, after the Shelby Meeting was over, They decided to form two sub gangs such as Peaky Academy & Peaky Traders.The community became even larger, this golden era stand for 6 months until few situtations changed... '''The Aurean Conflicts - After some missunderstandings with the Aurean Empire, Thomas decided to declare war against the tyranny of Aurea.The first battlefield happened at the Indian lands, fishing shop.. Thomas was ambushed by the Aureans so he was forced to call the banners on discord.After several Peakys got the call they immediatetly logged in to support Thomas and the battle took turn into Peaky's advantage.The Aurean's were defeated in the first part of the Battle! However after some days of the great victory, Aureans were planning a mass recruitment in oppurnitty to defeat the Peaky Blinders, however after the Shelby Meeting was over, Thomas decided to provocate the Aureans to fight the second battlefield. 14 Peaky Blinders were marching south.However in that time, most of Aureans were into their positions and were waiting for Peaky's on the lake.At the beginning of the battle the numbers were almost the same, but after several minutes the Aurean number became double, It was a battle 14 vs 20-22.It was a clear defeat, however Thomas sent rumors to Aureans for Peace agreements.The Meeting took place at Arno's house.Thomas & the Leadership made clear that Peaky Blinders wanted a white peace, a truce.However, the Aurean's refused the peace and wanted the Peaky's to surrender, Thomas refused his surrender and the meeting ended with fully confusion and with undecided matters.However, after a while somehow they found am broken variant of wiping gangs.And the Peaky Blinders was wiped three times, so Thomas decided to surrender so his gang wouldn't be wiped again. After a while, in 2019 Thomas was invited to join the Aurean ranks once again, but this time the Shelby Family & The Peaky Blinders would also join their ranks, in return Thomas would be Magistrate of the Lorraine Province under Peter.However, this didn't lasted long considering Arno kept being pathetic and Thomas left once again, while when Kevlar noticed that, he got mad and started to yell at Arno & Ajax for being pathetic. The End of Golden Era - Back in 2019, Thomas Shelby & the Peaky Leadership finally decided to disband the Peaky Blinders considering they had enough and it was time for everyone to mind their own business.Without the Peaky Blinders the Tradings almost died, later on.The Shelby Finances shared his wealthness to every Shelby Member as an reward.Thomas Shelby's adventure ended in West and he was offered to join the Era Military as an Field-Marshal to reorganise the German Army/SS Army... the story continues.. Category:People Category:Leaders